


no heed for shadows on your way

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: The public wants Leia to be Vader's daughter. Amilyn just wants Leia to be with her.(Or: a missing/alternate scene from the end ofBloodline)





	no heed for shadows on your way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> _No heed for shadows on your way_  
>  That try to steal your laughter  
> Your light will drive them all away  
> Be confident  
> — '[Storm the Sorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV0VB8-nnuQ)', Epica
> 
> It's not necessarily explicit here but this does assume Amilyn has known about Leia's relationship to Vader for some time previous. Technically takes place during _Bloodline_ , but can probably be read without knowing much if anything about the book besides 'Leia's parentage was revealed publicly and it was ugly'.

Amilyn is on her couch when she gets back from Varish's, deep purple and silver against the beige of the cushions. There's two glasses and a bottle of something blue on the table, and even though Amilyn's arms are open in invitation Leia doesn't have it in her to do more than slump to the ground.

"You're here," she says, and whatever lightness Amilyn's presence has brought to her heart doesn't reach her voice.

"I'm here," Amilyn says quietly. Apologetically, behind her fond smile.

Leia aches for her touch, but her limbs are heavy beyond movement. "You're wearing my pajamas."

Amilyn shrugs. "Nothing else in your closet fits me, Princess."

In Amilyn's mouth instead of Carise's, the title once more sounds like something she could be proud of. Leia feels the tight bonds of anger and anxiety that have kept her wound up in knots for the past week loosening under the aura of calm Amilyn always manages to hold around her, even on the worst days.

"Missed you," she says, and it's not close to enough but it's a start.

"Not enough to come sit with me, though?" Amilyn's voice is teasing, but tears prick at the corner of Leia's eyes anyway, and she holds out her arms in silent question. "Ohh," Amilyn says slowly, "I see how it is."

She's at Leia's side almost before Leia has registered the fact that she's gotten up, sweeping Leia into her arms with an ease Leia's missed for the past ... for too long. It's always too long, whenever Amilyn's gone.

But she's here now, and Leia loops her arms around Amilyn's neck and nuzzles into her shoulder and for the first time in what feels like a year she allows herself to feel _soft_.

Not only soft. Safe. For all that she's craved adventure recently, Leia's forgotten what it's like to have someone to come home to, and the reminder is overwhelming in what feels like the best possible way.

Amilyn carries her to the couch, settles down with Leia in her lap. Leia lets her eyes drift shut as Amilyn's fingers trace gently down her neck, her arms, the curve of her hip, until one comes to rest over her heart.

Leia waits for her to speak, to judge, to ask one of the million questions Leia keeps hearing and keeps not having an acceptable answer for, but all Amilyn says is, "You're fancy tonight. Varish?"

"My reintroduction to polite society," Leia says, and then presses a kiss to Amilyn's collarbone, just because she can.

Amilyn inhales sharply, and Leia feels every muscle in her body tense, waiting for the blade to slice through her once more. It's Amilyn, she tells herself, it's Amilyn and she wouldn't — but what _if?_

"What are you wearing?" There it is.

Leia shrugs, goes pliant as Amilyn gently rearranges her on her lap. She pushes away the flicker of hurt, wondering if things have really gotten so bad that Amilyn can't bear to look her in the eye, but then Amilyn's hands move to the pins in her hair, and she sighs in relief at the feeling of Amilyn's fingers against her scalp. "They wanted Vader's daughter. They're lucky this is all I gave them."

Amilyn, stars love her, does not say, _you don't mean that_. Instead she sets about undoing Leia's hair, pin by pin, humming something soft and Gatalentan that Leia knows she should recognise. Finally, as the last pin takes its place on the side table, she wraps her arms around Leia's waist, rests her chin on her shoulder, and whispers, "You were always too good at being what other people wanted you to be."

"Sometimes ..." Leia takes a deep, shuddering breath and leans back against Amilyn's chest. "Sometimes I wish it wasn't so easy. But I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't. The Senate needs —"

"No," Amilyn interrupts her, breath warm against Leia's ear. "They don't need you tonight. Just be here, with me, right now. Just be Leia."

Leia groans as Amilyn starts undoing the clasps along the side of her bodice. She realises then that her cape had come off too, somewhere between the floor and the couch.  "I'm here," she says, and knows even as the words leave her mouth that they're not enough.

"Are you?" The touch of Amilyn's hand against her bare skin is warm, almost too warm.

" _Yes_." She turns, blindly, reaching out with her hands, with the Force, til she can capture Amilyn's lips in a kiss that turns softer than she means it to. Her mouth, too, is warm, desire and concern mingled in the intense familiarity that Leia wonders how she ever managed to do without.

"There you are," Amilyn murmurs, using the brief spaces between Leia's kisses to fully divest her of her bodice. Her skirts are still tangled around both their legs, and Leia feels overdressed compared to Amilyn's sleepwear, but she doesn't want to move, especially when Amilyn's hands come up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing across Leia's rapidly tightening nipples.

"Real enough?" Leia asks. It comes out more desperate than she'd intended, seeking a permission she hadn't fully realised she'd been lacking as she rocks against Amilyn's thigh.

Amilyn kisses her lips, her jaw, her throat; hot, wet kisses that light Leia's every nerve ending on fire. "Leia," she murmurs, and Leia _feels_ the word against her skin. "Leia, Leia, _Leia_."

"Please," Leia whispers, or maybe she just thinks it, but Amilyn understands anyway, supports her as she falls forward. "Please stay."

"Always," Amilyn promises, and kisses her once more, and Leia knows the shape of Amilyn's mouth under her own so much better than she knows the shape of the galaxy's fracturing, and she believes her.


End file.
